


The Tower

by Sweetaro



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Captivity, Emperor Kylo Ren, F/M, Forced Marriage, Forced Pregnancy, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Obsessive Kylo Ren, Possessive Kylo Ren, Pregnancy, Stockholm Syndrome
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-02
Updated: 2019-12-01
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:34:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21640273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetaro/pseuds/Sweetaro
Summary: “What is going on Ben?” She trembled more. There was no escape, he had no weapon she could take, and in the force, they were head to head with power. “Where am I?”...“We’re together.” He murmured, brushing her hair aside. “And you’re home.”
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo
Comments: 15
Kudos: 228





	The Tower

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so excited with this.

Rey only had a few conscious memories after the hit of the Radius into the Supremacy. Voices that warbled around her, almost as if half heard. Some were shouts and angry yells from a voice she knew.  
“I don’t care.”  
“She is to be kept ALIVE.”  
“Make sure she stays under.”  
“You step into this room Hux and you’ll be hopping into rooms after that.”

Oher times, there were whispers, affectionate and clearly heard almost as if through her mind.

Rey. Rey its ok.  
Don’t worry Rey, you’re safe.  
I’ll make sure you won’t try anything like that again.  
I promise.  
You’ll never be alone again.  
We will be so happy Rey.  
I’ll take care of it.  
I’ll take care of you.

There was only one time that Rey was lucky enough to open her eyes. She was behind something. Behind glass that she was looking into some sort of lab. The moment her eyes blinked open, they were stinging from something, she heard some shouts.

“Put her back under! The Supreme Leader will kill us if she’s awake too soon.” She barely had a time to move her head, to shake it no. The Supreme Leader wasn’t alive. He can’t kill you. Before she felt a calm enter her blood and push her back under. 

The voice would come back occasionally to talk to her.

You’ll be out soon.  
I’ve been building something for you.  
I can’t lose you.  
It’s because I love you.  
I love you so much.  
I can’t lose you again.  
Because I love you.

There were so many sweet whispers to her. Whispers that circled around for her since there was nothing else she could remember. Until she was able to move.

Rey. Rey, it’s ready.  
Rey you can wake up.  
Rey, wake up.  
Wake up.

She opened her eyes to subdued white lights that seemed like stars. Her eyes blinked and she realized she was looking up at a sky light. That revealed a streaming cluster of stars that were painted against the black space. Rey lowered her gaze, and looked around the large empty room. There were a few pieces of furniture and she realized she was on a large master bed. She pulled herself to sit up, her arms shaking from the process. When had she last moved? She couldn’t remember anything, everything was foggy. The only clear thing she remembered was,

“Ben.” She gasped, and wobbled onto her feet. Grasping onto the bed frame she moved closer to the wall, leaning against it as she stumbled along. She had to find Ben. What had they done with Ben? Would they kill him for his betrayal? No, they would have killed her by now. She had to find him, she had to save him. When she passed by a window again, she caught sight of something that shocked her. She wasn’t clad in what she was wearing in coming to the Supremacy. Instead she was clad in a thin blacky sleeping material, that shimmered beneath the light. But oddly enough her hair, that had been barely past her shoulders, was abundantly flowing down her back. 

Pulling her hand through it, she trembled looking at her reflection.

“What happened?” She croaked. Feeling unsure about her situation.Looking past her reflection she noticed something looking down. Far below, hundreds of feet it seemed below, was the body of a ship, with this room suspended above it. Walking around the edge of the room, she looked for anything like a door. Until she went around again. And again, feeling the walls for grooves until a realization hit her. There was no door. No entrance she could find in this large circular room. 

She sat on the bed, trying to calm her breathing, to focus her mind and find a solution. She didn’t lose it isolated in a dessert, she was going to survive this. It was when the center of the room lit up in series of lights before the center of the floor opened up for a lift to enter. Rey gripped something behind her ready to launch it at the intruder when a familiar figure stepped for. Clad in a fine black cloak and suit, polished boots, and holding a familiar helmet in hand.

Rey shook her head when the figure stepped in and the lift lowered. 

“Ben?” She asked, unsure of what to make of his appearance. He was going to change. He was going to change and be with her. They would unite the galaxy, and be together. But before her was not the Ben Solo she envisioned. He walked forward, setting his helmet down on a side table and removing the gloves he wore. She noticed he carried no weapon.

Extending his hands to her, she was in too much shock to move away for when he cupped her face in hers.

“What is going on Ben?” She trembled more. There was no escape, he had no weapon she could take, and in the force, they were head to head with power. “Where am I?”

His express eyes traced over her face, before his hands pulled her face up to his, pressing his warm lips to hers in a chaste kiss.

“We’re together.” He murmured, brushing her hair aside. “And you’re home.”


End file.
